the_mane_fourfandomcom-20200214-history
Cappuccino
Cappuccino is a strong hearted, fearless, annoying, kind and sometimes gentle pony who works at the Ponyville cafe. Personality Cappuccino is annoying pony at times especially to Cloud Paint, shes more hard working than any of her friends and very weird including one time when she and Cloud Paint slept over at Sketch's castle and in the middle of the night started burping loudly. Cappuccino at times may slack of on things and she isn't a fond of clouds nor paint (hint hint). Cappuccino has a weird taste in fashion Apperance Cappuccino is a green pegasus with freckles. She has a blonde mane and tail braided. She has aqua blue eyes. Her cutie mark is a coffee paper cup with spilled coffee and a heart on the cup. Abilities Cappuccino has the amazing ability to eat coffee beans without any harm since normally if you eat a coffee bean you die instantly. She also can make a popping sound when she flaps her wing at top speed. She is also good at hair styling and her true talent is making coffee out of her own bare hooves. Art and Media Cappuccino has been drawn and created in solid form by multiple medias and drawn in a stream by http://ask--firefly.tumblr.com/. Allies Sketch Heart Cloud Paint Gretta Enemies Cloud Paint (formerly) Sunrise Pallet Orchard Quotes "Oh no didn't"- Sassing Gretta "Coffee is my life"- Speaking about here coffee upsension "Tell me now tell me now let it go scream it out tell me now"- Trying to get the truth outta Sketch Heart "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"- Cheering on her friends "Shut it'' ''cloud mouth"- Telling Cloud Paint to be quiet "Its not yellow its blonde"- Correcting Gretta about her hair "You do that one more time..."- Warning Cloud Paint "SKETCH HEART YOU GOTTA HELP!"- Pleading help from Sketch Heart "I'm gonna burst a gut so you better cut it out *laughs hysterically*"- Making a pun "After all..I WAS STRANDED IN THE DESSERT WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Screaming at Gretta for leaving Cloud Paint and her stranded in the dessert ".........Duh crap just happened?"- Asking what just happened "*smacks* You wanna get caught?!*- Trying to keep Cloud Paint down "Wanna live till you thirteen......then get out"- Telling Sketch Heart to leave "Ok times up now get out" - Telling her friends to get out of the kitchen Trivia * Cappuccino's name means Italian coffee drink * Cappuccino was originally supposed be an ice pony like Elsa * Cappuccino originally had spikey long hair * Cappuccino lived on a coffee bean farm when she was little * If Cappuccino were to end up like an ice pony her name would've been Icess * Cappuccino started working at the age of nine * Cappuccino was suppose to wear a cowgirl hat but changed the idea * Cappuccino enjoys the occasional fruit drink in summer but sticks to coffee * Cappuccino bears some similarities to Thunder Blitz * Both are tough and strong * Both are blonde in ways possible * Both are pegusi *Cappuccino is the only pony out of all her friends to be perfectly green